


【塔恩/卡隆】【音椅】亲密

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596244/chapters/28994226Ewarika太太的小短篇，授权在原文评论下可以看到。翻译得很一般，但是lof上被永久屏蔽了就发到这里。
Relationships: Kaon/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	【塔恩/卡隆】【音椅】亲密

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [November Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596244) by [Ewarika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewarika/pseuds/Ewarika). 



> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596244/chapters/28994226  
> Ewarika太太的小短篇，授权在原文评论下可以看到。
> 
> 翻译得很一般，但是lof上被永久屏蔽了就发到这里。

在和平暴政号的平静中，塔恩穿过走廊走向通讯室。 正如他猜测的那样，卡隆正在那里，努力工作，而其余的船员在休息，以及在到达目的地前打发时间。 他尽可能安静地走近他的首席通讯官，把一只手轻轻放在他的背上。TF没有退缩，他只是微笑起来，把脸转向塔恩的方向，仿佛他能通过某种方式看见一样。

“我听见你从走廊的另一头走过来。”

“总有一天你会向我解释你是怎么做到的。”他也微笑着回答。

“这是个秘密。”

“但我是你们的老大。对你们的老大来说，是没有秘密的，对吧？”

发出询问的TF从背后拥抱卡隆，把他的下巴放在卡隆的肩膀上，靠在他的颈部装甲和共振变压器之间。

“如果我想让我的老大对我保持兴趣，我必须保持一定的神秘感，你不这样认为吗？ ”

卡隆把脑袋歪向一边，这样塔恩就能更好地把头搁在他的肩膀上，同时他享受着整个背部与塔恩相贴的感觉。

“好吧，如果你离开工作岗位，和他一起去一个更亲密、更放松的地方，你的老大会对你更感兴趣。”

卡隆从鼻子里发出哼笑，塔恩开始抚摸他的背部，到肩膀，再到手臂和手腕，他把卡隆的双手轻轻地从控制台上拿开。 他温和地拉着卡隆一起向后走去，一直保持着粘在卡隆的背上的姿势，直到后者转过身来靠在他的胸前。

“好了，塔恩，我们去你的房间吧。”

塔恩在面具下大笑了起来，一只手臂环着卡隆的腰——几乎能整个环住，把他带到了位于舰桥附近的他的房间。 一进门，他们就爬上了充电床。 塔恩先躺下，然后爬到卡隆身边，用双臂完全把他环在怀里。卡隆的头雕正好放在他的火种仓上方，机体发出的细微隆隆声让他更加放松。然后，塔恩开始用他的尖利的手指在他的身体上游走。他抚过每一个凹处，每一片装甲和每一根线路，享受着越来越多的热量从较小的机体中散发出来。

然后，卡隆更小一些的手抬起来，摸索着塔恩的机体，仿佛在寻找什么，直到它们触到了塔恩的面具。卡隆敲了敲他的面具，塔恩叹了口气，把面具升起来一些，刚好露出他的嘴。探寻的手指触摸到了他的嘴唇，卡隆开心地微笑起来，抬高他的机体好让他能碰到塔恩的嘴唇，给了他一个温柔而单纯的吻。塔恩的嘴唇颤抖着，为这个吻中纯粹的亲密而柔化，他弯下腰去偷了又一个吻。他的音频接收器中传来羞赧的笑声，之后他又接受了另一个吻。 这个吻变成了另一个，又一个，越来越大胆而深入，直到他们似乎想要互相窃走对方的呼吸。塔恩重新用他的手臂覆盖住卡隆的机体，把他按在身上汲取他的热量，而卡隆则仔细地探索着他的机体，指尖扫过塔恩机体上尖锐的边缘和涂装上的划痕。

突然，卡隆的背部抵在床上，同时一股新的重量压到他身上，但并不让他感到抗拒。塔恩的嘴唇——在咬了他一口之后——滑下他的面甲，直到他碰到了卡隆的一边音频线，他一边亲密地轻咬着，一边咕哝道：

“再给我一些。 我...…我需要它。 求你了卡隆。 我需要你的一切。”

与请求一同到来的还有更多的咬痕和湿漉漉的噪音，直到卡隆叹息着，颤抖着点了点头。在温暖、甜蜜、柔软的夜色笼罩他的处理器之前，塔恩记得的最后一件事就是他胸腔里的火种扩大的搏动。

END


End file.
